monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Użytkownik:Ejyh/Postacie, których nigdy nie dokończę
Erle - Huldra. Nigdy nie powiedziała, ile ma lat. Uczęszcza do Straszyceum. DO ZROBIENIA (I TAK TEGO NIE ZROBIĘ) #Varia Viride I <3 Egypt #Varia Viride Bandaged Ghouls #Varia Viride Freaky Fieled Trip #Aiko "Susie" Sato Classroom (razem z Victorique i Deidrą) #Sana Ortrus Fierce Rockers (razem z J.H Mare) #Varia Viride Black Carpet #Miyu Himura Basic #Kala Orthus Basic #Diana Eclipse Basic #Aiko "Susie" Sato Sweet Screams #Marina Nazarova Dead Tired #Marina Nazarova New Scaremester #Varia Viride Freak du Chic Noir (magik) #Nocte Lidelse Freak du Chic Noir (fakir) #Varia Viride Skull Shores #Marina Nazarova Shriek Wrecked #Marina Nazarova Geek Shriek #Diana Eclipse Haunted #Nocte Lidelse Ghouls' Getaway #Diana Eclipse 13 Wishes: Haunt the Casbah #Miyu Himura Gloom and Bloom #Kala Orthus New Scaremester #Aiko "Susie" Sato Ghoul Fair #Sana Orthus Scarily Ever After (jak Wielki Zły Wilk) #Nocte Lidelse Zombie Shake #Nocte Lidelse Ghouls Rule #Sana Orthus Ghoul's Night Out #Varia Viride Music Festival #Varia Viride Dead Tired #Kala Orthus Art Class #Sana Orthus Boo York Boo York #Miyu Himura 13 wishes: Haunt the Casbah #Miyu Himura Collector's Edition #Varia Viride Monster Exchange (Indie) #Diana Eclipse Greater Scarrier Riff (żebropław) Miyu Himura - 17 letnia futakuchi-onna. Przeprowadziła się z Japonii do Ameryki po tym, jak władze pozwoliły jej zacząć naukę w Straszyceum, by tam się "zrehabilitować". Na początku Miyu służyła bogatej rodzinie, która znalazła ją na progu swojego domu jako małe niemowlę. Już od młodego wieku charakteryzowała się długimi włosami i słabym apetytem. Dla rodziny to było jednak wygodne, gdyż dziewczyna nie skarżyła się na brak jedzenia czy głód. Teraz Miyu próbuje zaklimatyzować się w nowym terenie, choć nadal ciągnie ją do starych nawyków. Osobowość Wygląd Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Akemi Tsurī Znajomi Miłość Zwierzaki Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left|194pxJaponia – państwo usytuowane na wąskim łańcuchu wysp na zachodnim Pacyfiku, u wschodnich wybrzeży Azji, o długości 3,3 tys. km. Archipelag rozciąga się niemal południkowo (Japończycy utrzymują, że ich kraj ma kształt „trzydniowego Księżyca”) pomiędzy 45°33′ a 20°25′ stopniem szerokości północnej, od Morza Ochockiego na północy do Morza Wschodniochińskiego i Tajwanu na południu. Stolica Tokio jest usytuowana prawie dokładnie na tej samej szerokości geograficznej co Ateny, Pekin, Teheran i Waszyngton. Archipelag składa się z czterech głównych wysp: Hokkaido, Honsiu, Sikoku i Kiusiu (97% obszaru lądowego) oraz 6848 mniejszych wysp. Według danych z 2006 r. łączna powierzchnia kraju wynosi 377 921 km². Większość powierzchni jest pokryta górami. Najwyższym szczytem jest czynny wulkan Fudżi (3776 m). Z tego powodu prawie połowa ludności zamieszkuje nadmorski pas nizin rozciągający się pomiędzy Tokio a Osaką i Nagoją. Tam też rozwijało się rolnictwo i przemysł. Obszar ten stanowi 13% terytorium kraju. Klasyczny Potwór thumb|left|151pxFutakuchi-onna '''(二口女?, dosł. "dwu-ustna kobieta") jest typem yōkai lub japońskiego potwora. Ich charakterystyczną cechą są dwie pary ust - normalne, ulokowane na jej twarzy i drugie, znajdujące się z tyłu głowa za włosami. W tym miejscu czaszka kobiety rozdziela się na dwie części, tworząc usta, zęby i język, gdzie powstają kompletnie działające usta. W japońskiej mitologii i folklorze, futakuchi-onna należała do tego samego typu historii co rukorobi, kuchisake-onna i yama-uba, kobiety, które poprzez klątwę lub supernaturalny wypadek zostały zamienione w yōkai. Typ kobiety zamieniony w supernaturalny sposób najczęściej pozostaje ukryty aż do ostatniej sekundy, gdy ujawnia swoje prawdziwe oblicze. Zainteresowania Hodowla motyli Szycie Symbolika Origami "Żurawie" Miyu lubiła prowadzić w swoje morderstwa odrobinę artyzmu, jak i nadać im znaczenia. Zauważyła w swoich ofiarach pewne cechy pasujące do siedmiu grzechów głównych, którym przypisała również kolory. To były najstaranniejsze i najbardziej zaplanowane zabójstwa dziewczyny. Każda ofiara posiadała coś, co fascynowało Miyu. '''Biały żuraw - nastoletnia dziewczynka o imieniu Sachi Suzuki. Z wyglądu i charakteru wydawała się być aniołkiem - delikatne rysy twarzy, krótkie, białe włosy okalające wdzięcznie jej twarz, łagodne usposobienie. Najczęściej chodziła w śnieżnobiałej, prostej sukience, choć jej rodzina należała do jednych z bogatszych. Odwiedzała ona rodzinę Himura, gdyż jej matka przyjaźniła się z panią domu. Cała anielskość, jaką rozsyłała za sobą Sachi była tak naprawdę złudą. Dziewczynka na każdym kroku marudziła, narzekała na niewygodne warunki, a jeśli cokolwiek jej się stało, to od razu robiło się wielkie zamieszanie. Miyu zafascynowała jej maska, którą potrafiła nałożyć przy nieznajomych. Niewinny, grzeczny aniołek. Nie zmieniało to faktu, iż potwornie irytowało ją marudzenie Sachi i cały hałas, jaki wokół siebie robiła. Miyu zabiła ją podczas snu, kiedy dziewczynka leżała kompletnie sama, ubrana w białą, nocną koszulę. Zrobiło jej żal tego, że tak czysty kolor został zmącony czerwienią, więc przebrała ją w białą sukienkę, jaką panienka nosiła na co dzień. W miejscu, gdzie przebiła jej serce, ustawiła tam białego żurawia. Było to pierwsze morderstwo Miyu, gdzie zostawiła ciało w prawie nienaruszonym stanie. Fioletowy żuraw - ksiądz w podeszłym wieku o imieniu Hiroshi Yamada. Miał swój własny ośrodek, w którym udzielał namaszczeń i błogosławieństw. Brał za nie jednak niebagatelne sumy, więc nie każdego było stać na korzystanie z usług. Pewnego dnia córka przybranej rodziny Miyu zachorowała, dlatego przyprowadzono ją do Hiroshi'ego, by ten pomodlił się za nią i ją pobłogosławił. Rodzina bardzo wierzyła w to, iż ten sposób zadziała, głównie ze względu na to, jak mocno wierzyli w takie zabobony. Ksiądz zażyczył sobie od nich dużej sumy, lecz oślepieni wiarą rodzice z chęcią mu zapłacili. Nie spodobało się to Miyu, bo wiedziała, że to pewnie i tak tylko kłamstwo. Brał pieniądze tak naprawdę za nic, bo kto wie, czy modlitwy na coś w ogóle się zdawały? Poszła do niego w nocy, kiedy wszyscy spali i nikt nie mógł zauważyć braku jednej służki. Cichutko zapukała do jego drzwi, ubrana w maskę i biedny ubiór. Zawiązała sobie wokół pasa worek, który miał być sakiewką pieniędzy, lecz naprawdę był w nim tylko papierowy żuraw. Mężczyzna otworzył jej drzwi, nieco skonsternowany, bo co robiło takie dziwadło u jego progu, ujrzawszy sakiewkę przy boku Miyu zmienił szybko zdanie i zamiast wyganiać dziwnej nieznajomej, zaprosił ją do środka. Sprzedała mu łzawą historyjkę o tym, jak to mąż w gniewie wylał na jej twarz kwas, przez co teraz jest zdeformowana i musi nosić maskę. Hiroshi dał się nabrać i za odpowiednią opłatą przeprowadzi rytuał. Zaprowadził ją w głąb swojego mieszkania, gdzie Miyu kątem oka zauważyła skarbiec. Tym razem wystarczyło zwykłe podduszenie, jednak to nie był koniec. Na początku rozsypała na podłogę pieniądze z jego sejfu, który szczęśliwym trafem został otwarty, a potem położyła na nich martwe ciało mężczyzny. Wydłubała mu oczy i ułożyła jego ręce tak, by zakrywały we wstydzie puste oczodoły. W jego usta wsadziła fioletowego żurawia i odeszła. Żółty żuraw '''- dorosły, żonaty biznesman Katsurou Mori. Miyu na początku spotkała jego żonę, płaczącą w ramię przyjaciółki. Podsłuchała ich rozmowę i poznała powód rozpaczy kobiety - odkryła, że jej jak dotąd wierny i kochający mąż ją zdradzał. Do ich domu przyszła ciężarna kobieta, która podawała się za kochanek Katsurou. Żona mężczyzny w szoku zamknęła przed nią drzwi, ale nigdy nie wspomniała o tym incydencie dla męża. Zaczęła później szukać informacji na temat kochanki lub może nawet innych, potencjalnych kandydatek. Wyśledziła pięć kobiet, z którymi stale sypiał. Niektóre z nich wiedziały o tym, że Katsurou ma żonę, jednak ten kłamał im, iż wie ona o wszystkich i nie ma z tym problemu. Żal jej było zdradzanej kobiety, chociaż nie wiedziała, czy to ona była na tyle głupia, by nie zauważyć dziwnego zachowania męża, czy to on tak dobrze to ukrywał. Miyu zaintrygowała się tą sprawą, lecz jako zwykła służka nie mogła od tak nawiązać kontaktu z wysoko postawionym biznesmenem. Śledziło go podczas, gdy spotykał się ze swoimi kochankami i takim sposobem doszła do informacji, jak mogła się z nim spotkać. Okazała się, że w każdy piątkowy wieczór Katsurou udaje się samotnie do klubu "Kwiat Lotosu", by dobrze się tam bawić... a czasami znaleźć sobie kogoś na jedną noc. Miyu udała się tam o wyznaczonej godzinie i czekała na mężczyznę przy barze, udając zwykłą klubowiczkę. Nie miała dużo czasu, więc od razu, gdy go zobaczyła, przystąpiła do akcji. Przysiadła się do niego i zaczęła z nim subtelnie flirtować. Zdecydowanie pomagały jej w tym naturalne wdzięki, przez co poszło o wiele szybciej, niż się spodziewała. Oboje udali się do oddzielnego pokoju. Po drodze uwagę Miyu przyciągnęła leżącą na kanapie, nieprzytomna klubowiczka. Katsurou w pokoju w szybkim tempie zaczął dobierać się do dziewczyny, lecz zdążył ją jedynie pocałować, kiedy zimna stal przeszyła jego serce. Miyu odłożyła trupa na łóżko, po czym wyszła na korytarz w jednym celu - znaleźć upitą klubowiczkę. Gdy już to zrobiła, zaniosła ją do tego samego pokoju, gdzie leżał martwy mężczyzna i ułożyła ją obok niego. Po tym rozdarła nożem brzuch Katsurou, posługując się przy tym ręką dziewczyny. Chciała zostawić ich w takim stanie, jednak w ostatniej chwili postanowiła ubrudzić usta kobiety krwią, by sprawiało to wrażenie, że pożywiła się jego wnętrznościami. W otwartym brzuchu Katsurou położyła żółtego żurawia, po czym uciekła oknem. '''Zielony żuraw - Brązowy żuraw - Cameron Roots Czerwony żuraw - Girisha Sharma Niebieski żuraw - początkujący, młody artysta Hyeon Park. Był jedyną osobą, która poznała poznała prawdziwą tożsamość Miyu. Spotkali się oni w Hanami, podczas trwania jednego z festynów w mieście. Miyu udała się ze swoją młodą panią, by zakupić różnie drobiazgi i poobserwować rozkwitające wiśnie, kiedy to zauważyła młodo wyglądającego mężczyznę, który siedział na ławce i rysował coś w szkicowniku. W pewnym sensie zauroczył on dziewczynę swoim wyglądem - skupiony wzrok, delikatne, prawie dziewczęce rysy twarzy. Zdawał się być bardzo pochłonięty swoją pracą, starając się uchwycić każdy, nawet najmniejszy detal drzewa. Miyu przygląda mu się z fascynacją, gdyż zawsze coś ciągnęła ją do ludzi w pełni oddanym swojej pasji. Nie podeszła do niego, obserwując tylko z ukrycia, kiedy jej pani ogłosiła, że pora już wracać do domu. Jak na komendę uliczny malarz również wstał i ruszył w stronę Miyu, mijając ją jednak. Zawiedziona dziewczyna wróciła do swojej pani z myślą, iż już nigdy więcej nie spotka tajemniczego mężczyzny. Po powrocie odkryła w swoim obi małą karteczkę z namalowanym na niej kwiatem wiśni. Był na niej podany adres i godzina, a na dole widniał podpis "Hyeon". Miyu prawie natychmiastowo popędziła do swojej pani i poprosiła, aby jutro poszły pod wyznaczony adres, kłamiąc, że podobno odbywa się tam coś ciekawego. Po dłuższej chwili błagania zgodziła się, a Miyu już od wieczora zaczęła przygotowywać swoje najlepsze kimono. Następnego dnia o dwunastej obie znalazły się na placu w parku miejskim, czekając na tajemniczego mężczyznę. Przybyły o godzinę za wcześnie tylko dlatego, iź służka bardzo denerwowała się przed spotkaniem i chciała być tam jak najwcześniej. Pani w końcu się znudziła i poszła poprzyglądać się rybom w sztucznym stawiku, przy którym spotkała swoje znajome, w idealnym momencie zajmując ją rozmową. To właśnie wtedy pojawił się Hyeon z bukietem lilii, ubrany o wiele lepiej niż za ich pierwszym spotkaniem. Miyu poczuła się od razu zauroczona, choć nigdy nie była skłonna do odczuwania tak gwałtownych uczuć. Spędzili miło czas na rozmowie i obserwowaniu natury, gdyż dziewczyna nie mogła zbytnio oddalić się od swojej pani. Dowiedziała się od chłopaka, że ma 20 lat i studiuje sztukę. Był właśnie dzień roboczy, więc coś nie grało Miyu w tym, co powiedział jej chłopak, lecz zignorowała to, zbyt zaślepiona jego charyzmą. Po tym zaczęli się spotkać tak często, na ile pozwala przybrana rodzina Miyu. Hyeon pokazywał dla dziewczyny swoje prace, czasami też wykorzystywał ją jako modelkę do swych obrazów. To właśnie one były najbardziej dokładne, jednak wzbudzały też pewien niepokój. Pojawiał się w nich często motyw gnicia, pustych czaszek, martwych, jakby lalkowych kończyn, drabin; najbardziej niepokojącą rzecz stanowiła jednak liczba "XVI" umieszczona w każdym rogu obrazów. Miyu to zauważyła, starając się w to dokładnie nie zagłębiać. Ich relacja kwitła, znajdywali wiele wspólnych tematów, dzielili nawet podobne zainteresowania. Pewnego dnia Hyeon odwiedził dziewczynę w jej domu, zaciągając ją w odosobnione miejsce w ogrodzie. Początkowo nic nie zapowiadało tego, co miało za chwilę nadejść. Rozmawiali ze sobą, śmiali się, wszystko wydawało się w porządku. Chłopak nie potrafił jednak całkowicie ukryć swojego zdenerwowania. Nawet jego twarz była tamtego dnia zadziwiająco blada i pozbawiona życia, lecz Miyu się to podobało. Przypominał on jej ofiary, kiedy już wydały z siebie ostatni oddech. Zapytała go, czy coś jest nie tak, po czym prawie natychmiastowo otrzymała odpowiedź. Wyznał jej, że przez przypadek zabił kolegę z klasy, spychając go w trakcie przepychanki ze schodów. Fakt ten nie zaszokował dziewczyny tak bardzo, jak się spodziewał. Przyjęła to ze spokojem, pytając, czy komukolwiek o tym jeszcze powiedział i czy dzwonił po straż (hamując się od zadania pytań typu: jak wyglądał jego trup, jego ostatnie spojrzenie etc.). Niczego z tych rzeczy nie zrobił, co zadowoliło dziewczynę. O morderstwie nie powinno się mówić nikomu, jeśli nie chce zostać się złapanym. Hyeon wyznał jej w przypływie ropaczy, że nie zasługuje już na życie i powinien się zabić. Choć Miyu lubiła go, i to nawet bardzo, to wizja zobaczenia jego martwego ciała wydawała jej się szansą jeden na milion. Zaproponowała mu pomoc w tej sprawie, a mianowicie załatwienie wszystkiego, by mógł spokojnie zniknąć tego świata. Kierowany negatywnymi emocjami, chłopak zgodził się na propozycję dziewczyny, nie rozpatrując jej nawet dobrze. Ciekawostki *Najprawdopodobniej jest spod znaku Ryb. *Nie jest znana jej dokładna data urodzin, więc uznano za nią dzień, w którym odnaleziono dziewczynę - 1 marca (dzień, w którym rozkwitły kwiaty wiśni). *Jednym z powodów, dla którego Miyu lubi jabłka (nie licząc smaku), jest znaczenie, jakie miało w opowieściach z innych kultur. Podoba jej się, że przedstawia się je jako obiekt sporów i waśni, prowadzących nawet do legendarnych wojen (wojna trojańska). *Jej imię można zapisać znakami 実 (mi) "prawda" i 優 (yu) "łagodność, wyższość". Jej przybrana rodzina oryginalnie zapisywała początek jej imienia znakiem 美 (mi), oznaczającym "piękna", jednak Miyu odpowiadało bardziej inne znaczenie. *Jej nazwisko oznacza "szkarłatną wioskę" (hi - szkarłat, mura - wioska). *Ilość śmiertelnych ofiar dziewczyny szacuje się na ok. 10 osób. Niektóre zabijałą od razu, a inne umierały od powikłań związanymi z ranami zadanymi przez Miyu. Udowodniono jej jednak tylko jedno zabójstwo. *Jedną z jej ulubionych książek jest "Przemiana" autorstwa Franza Kafki. O wiele bardziej przypadła jej do gustu literatura europejska, niż japońska. *Choć ludzkie mięso powinno być dla niej szkodliwe, to ciało Miyu nie reaguje na nie negatywnie. Nigdy nie zatruła się mięsem, nawet tym od rannych i chorych. *Gdy staje się głodna, białka jej oczu szarzeją, a włosy powoli zaczynają ożywać, tworząc "szpony", które pomagają przy rozrywaniu ofiar. *Blizny na jej ciele powstały w wyniku przypadkowego samookaleczania się dziewczyny. W młodość jeszcze niezbyt dobrze potrafiła obsługiwać się nożami i ostrzami oraz niekompletnie panowała nad włosami, w wyniku czego często się raniła podczas oprawiania ofiar. *Jej ulubioną liczbą jest 20. Oznacza ona przebudzenie, ujrzenie świata, takim jakim naprawdę jest, przez pryzmat prawdy. *Miyu przy ciele swoich ofiar zostawiała często papierowego żurawia. Za każdym razem miał on inny kolor, w zależności od charakteru i stanowiska osoby, którą zabijała. Sachi Suzuki dostała biały kolor, symbolizujący niewinność, Hiroshi Yamada fioletowy, symbolizujący uduchowienie, Katsurou Mori żółty, oznaczający zdradę, *Według japońskich wierzeń, po zrobieniu 1000 papierowych żurawi spełniało się jedno życzenie. Miyu zawsze chciała ich tyle złożyć i zobaczyć, czy to prawda. *Uwielbia brzmienie harfy. Sama zawsze chciała nauczyć się grać na jednej, lecz w Japonii nie mogła poprosić o nią przyszywaną rodzinę. *Jest fanką filmu "Siedem". *Użycie liczby XVI w obrazach Hyeon'a symbolizowała kartę z Wielkich Arkanów, Wieżę. Przepowiada ona całkowite zniszczenie, utratę własności, problemy uczuciowe, jak i również poważną chorobę. Oznacza ona także rozpacz po utracie czegoś wartościowego. Galeria miyuchyba.png|szkic Miyu (': Pracowała dla kogoś bogatego jako służąca, bo malo jadła, a tak naprawdę pożywiała się wtedy ludźmi. Stała się Futakuchi-onna poprzez klątwę rzuconą na jej matkę, więc w sumie była przez nią porzucona jako niemowlę, bo kobieta nie chciała takiego potwora. Podrzuciła ją właśnie do tej rodziny, gdzie pracowała jako służka. Klątwa obdarzyła ją niezaspokojonym głodem... na ludzkie mięso. Dla dziewczyny była to również świetna zabawa. Gdy została złapana, dostała szansę na odkupienie swych win i zaczęła uczęszczać do straszyceum. Straże nie były zadowolone z tego pomysłu, jednak się zgodziły, mając nadzieje, że Miyu zaprzestanie swoich zwyczajów. Nie zawsze zabijała ludzi, nosiła maskę, po czym czasami odrywała tylko jaką część ciała dla ofiary i ją zjadała swoimi ustami z tyłu głowy. Co do ust - często szepczą i podpowiadają jej złe rzeczy, sczególnie, gdy są głodne (czyli prawie zawsze). Miyu jest sadystyczna i choć może wydawać się miła, to nie można jej ufać. Jest też bardzo ładna i dobrze maskuje swoje usta z tyłu głowy. Czarne, bardzo długie włosy, często spina część w takiego kucyka, bardzo blada, eyeliner, długie paznokcie wyglądajace prawie jak pazury, gdy jest głodna jej sclera staje się lekko szarawa, ma blizny na ciele Kategoria:Ejyh